El alma en los labios
by Kathleen Uzumaki
Summary: Cuando un poema te ayuda a reflexionar sobre tus sentimientos, un sueño te hace ver que las cosas las puedes hacer de otra forma y el amor se hace presente, todo gracias a que el amor entre ellos se hizo mas fuerte, pasen y leanlo, es mi poema favorito


Hola ya he vuelto, ¿se acuerdan de mí? Je je pero solo he podido subir este one-shot, mis otras historias ya mismo las subo, es que no he podido escribir nada por falta de inspiración y ánimos, pero parece que ya está regresando por el momento les dejo leer en paz.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Lo que vaya en cursiva son pensamientos y lo que vaya en negrita es el poema que estoy utilizando para este one-shot.

Y el poema, se llama, "El alma en los labios" que no es propiedad mía, es creación de Medardo Ángel Silva un poeta ecuatoriano, y por ello es el título de este one-shot y aunque quise hacerlo dramático, definitivamente lo mío no es lo dramático, me encanta ese género, adoro leerlo pero no lo puedo escribir, ¡que lata!, bueno ahora si los dejo leer y ojala disfruten la lectura, aunque sea un poquito.

**El alma en los labios**

En un lugar en el bosque, lejos del bullicio de la aldea, se encontraba un joven rubio ojiazul, este se encontraba justo debajo de un gran árbol, mientras con una sonrisa melancólica fijaba su mirada en el horizonte, y veía como el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la tranquila y oscura noche, y justo cuando pensaba que todo iba a quedar en penumbras…una tenue luz apareció, lo suficiente para no dejarle en la oscuridad absoluta

—Vaya… la luna—dijo mirando el firmamento y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? _

—Hey Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Shikamaru pues…sólo pensaba

— ¿es en serio?, ¿estás pensando?

—Es algo serio—y se cruzó de brazos, notoriamente molesto, y en un momento a otro se escuchó un bostezo y vio como Shikamaru se sentaba a su lado

—problemático, pero veo que es en serio, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No creo que importe

— ¿Es algo malo?

—No sé si sea malo, sólo que…no se qué hacer

—Eso es raro de oír en ti

— ¿Raro? —al oír aquello, las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza

_Solo trata de no escoger una rarita…búscate una como tu madre_

—Shikamaru… ¿puedes definir raro?

—Pues...es problemático definirlo… ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?

—sólo necesito saberlo

—Pero si no sé cual es la situación…no sabría decirte

—Pues…hace tiempo…cuando entrenaba para controlar al Kyubi…conocí a mi madre, y escuché sus consejos, aunque después de todo, ella era la que más hablaba

—Descuida, así son las madres

—Sí, bueno…pero…en uno de sus consejos…mi madre dijo…que…cuando quiera tener una novia…que solo trate de no escoger una rarita y que me busque a alguien como ella, y…

— ¿Cuál es el problema aquí?

—Que no se qué quiso decir con rarita, es decir no quisiera decepcionarla

—No creo que la decepciones, con respecto a las mujeres, pues…no sé mucho, excepto que son problemáticas y las madres son el doble todavía y creen saber lo que es mejor para sus hijos, y más cuando se es el único, entiendo por lo que pasas

—No creo que me entiendas—dijo con una leve sonrisa

—Bueno…es probable que…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno…he oído que madre y nuera, no se llevan muy bien

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Bueno…que siempre va a ver diferencias entre nuera y suegra, y ya que tu madre nunca podrá conocer a su nuera y mucho menos tratarla, pues…seguro por eso te pidió alguien como ella, para que se comprendan bien y tú seas feliz

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí, pero…que yo sepa tu siempre has amado a Sakura, y ellas se parecen, tendrás una mandona, parlanchina, y terca esposa a lado tuyo sin contar con esa fuerza sobrehumana

_Mandona, parlanchina y terca esposa_

— ¿Dije algo malo Naruto?

—No es que…no creo que quiera a alguien así a lado mío por el resto de mis días

—Bueno…supongo que suficiente tienes con el carácter de tu madre

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, je je

Y un silencio reinó en aquel lugar, silencio que rompió Shikamaru

—Pero…en una ocasión mi viejo dijo que…la sonrisa de una mujer es lo que te lleva a casarte, no entiendo del todo, pero…supongo que ha de ser cierto en algo

— ¿Sonrisa?

—No me lo preguntes ya que yo tampoco sé, creo que mi viejo es un atado de primera

—Je, pues si ese es el caso, mi padre también lo fue—y ambos jóvenes rieron ante esa ocurrencia

—Supongo que es la ley de la vida

— ¿Eh?

—Polos opuestos se atraen, si yo soy como mi padre, me casaré con una mujer como mi madre, y si tu eres como tu padre, deberás casarte con una mujer como tu madre, a eso se debió referir tu madre

—Pero…

— ¿Por qué dudas entonces?

—Porque…yo sólo soy físicamente parecido a mi padre, porque en carácter…soy muy parecido a mi madre

—Ya veo, pero hay algo más ¿verdad?

—Pues…si, no sé qué decirle a…Hinata—y alzó su mirada hacia la luna

—Sí, lo único que sé es que se fue de la aldea, pero pronto volverá ¿no?

—Si

—Dime… ¿Entonces es cierto?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que se te ha declarado

—Pues…—levemente se sonroja— sí…nunca nadie me había dicho eso, y nunca nadie lo estaba sacrificando todo, como su vida para que yo siguiera con la mía…

—Te equivocas—y Shikamaru se levanta, quitándose el polvo de su pantalón

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tus padres…tus padres dieron su vida para que tú siguieras con la tuya, y Hinata hizo lo mismo, por ello, también Hinata es parecida a tu madre, y escucha bien, parecida no igual y sobre todo…si tú eres parecido a tu madre, entonces…Hinata se parece mucho a tu padre también

—Pero…

—Ya es muy tarde, nos vemos luego

—Nos vemos

Aquellas palabras de Shikamaru, lograron remover muy dentro de Naruto, sus sentimientos estaban alterados y no sabía qué hacer, pero sin lugar a dudas, debía encontrar una respuesta y rápido

Y por ello se levantó de aquel lugar y miró por última vez a la luna que iluminaría su camino y aquel árbol de cerezos, en el cual estuvo apoyado

Ya en su camino de regreso a su apartamento, con sus pensamientos mas confundidos que nunca decide detenerse en Ichiraku, a comer un poco de ramen, a ver si esto le despejaba su mente aunque sea unos momentos

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto?, no estás tan animado como siempre

—nada viejo… solo quiero comer

Y Naruto empezó a servirse y después de 2 tazones de ramen, Naruto ya no poda comer más, esto no le estaba ayudando en nada, y vio que era completamente inútil alejarse de algo que le era completamente inútil

—Creo que ya no puedo comer más

—Naruto…pero si sólo te has servido dos tazones… ¿estás bien?

—Supongo que sí, sólo que ando algo desaminado, pero estaré bien, ¡de veras!

—Sabes Naruto, yo tengo algo que te puede animar

— ¿ah sí?

—De que trata hija

—Bueno…este poema suele ayudar mucho

—Mph, ¿un poema?, no gracias, no me gusta leer poemas, nunca he leído

—Pero si nunca lo has leído ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta?

—Por qué lo sé

—Pero llévatelo, tal vez si lo lees te ayude

—No creo…

—Anda no lo rechaces o me sentiré ofendida

—Está bien, está bien gracias pero ya me voy…gracias

Después de ello llegó a su apartamento, dejó aquella hoja sobre el velador y se dirigió a su cama, todavía confundido

_Quisiera encontrar la respuesta, pero… ¿Cómo?_

Y en ese momento una brisa entró en su dormitorio y la hoja que dejó en el velador cayó en su cara

¡Que!, ah el poema… ¿Qué dirá aquí?—y comenzó a leerla

**Cuando de nuestro amor la llama apasionada  
dentro tu pecho amante contemple ya extinguida,  
ya que solo por ti la vida me es amada,  
el día en que me faltes, me arrancaré la vida.  
**

Vaya…esto…es lo más parecido a lo que…papá, mamá…ustedes fueron capaces de arriesgar su vida sólo para que yo siguiera con la mía, ¿será que yo fui más importante?...supongo que sí, porque a mi padre no le importó dejar esta vida aún cuando cumplió su sueño de ser Hokage, prefirió que yo siguiera con vida, ante todo…decidieron que yo era lo más importante, y ustedes una vez más me dieron la vida, en un acto de amor aún a costa de la suya…gracias

**Porque mi pensamiento, lleno de este cariño,  
que en una hora feliz me hiciera esclavo tuyo.  
Lejos de tus pupilas es triste como un niño  
que se duerme, soñando en tu acento de arrullo.  
**

Pero…¿Porque mi pensamiento, lleno de este cariño?—repitió aquella línea… ¿Sakura? vaya Sakura, siempre, siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos, yo siempre estuve dispuesto a todo por ti, llegué a ser como…je, llegue a ser como un esclavo como dice este poema, un esclavo de todo lo que querías, siempre busqué varias formas de conquistarte, de llamar tu atención, pero siempre me rechazabas, tu Sakura…despreciaste el amor que yo quise darte, es que tú Sakura….tu lo arruinaste, arruinaste este cariño que sentía por ti…me tenias atado a todo tu ser…pero…aún así nada, ya nada ya no queda nada ¿Qué hago contigo?, pero…¿Que se duerme soñando, en tu acento de arrullo? —volvió a repetir aquella línea, me recuerda a… ¿Hinata?, si ella…siempre hablando como si murmurara, siempre tan pendiente de mi, tan amable, ella…no buscaba nada en aquella ocasión, solo quería que yo siguiera con vida, como…mis padres…su voz tan…llena de sinceridad, ¿Qué viste en mi Hinata?—y siguió leyendo

**Para envolverte en besos quisiera ser el viento  
y quisiera ser todo lo que tu mano toca;  
ser tu sonrisa, ser hasta tu mismo aliento  
para poder estar más cerca de tu boca.  
**

Vaya…creo que...en esta parte, expresa lo mucho que amaba a esa persona, pero… ¿Y yo? ¿A quién debería amar en estos momentos?

**Vivo de tu palabra y eternamente espero  
llamarte mía como quien espera un tesoro  
lejos de ti comprendo lo mucho que te quiero  
y, besando tus cartas, ingenuamente lloro.**

Sakura…tú siempre has estado tan lejos de mi y Hinata…te has ido, y aunque pronto te vuelva a ver aun hay una gran distancia que nos separa…distancia que yo mismo he puesto, debido a que no te he dicho nada después de que me dijeras tus sentimientos, fui un…mejor sigo leyendo

**Perdona que no tenga palabras con que pueda  
decirte la inefable pasión que me devora;  
para expresar mi amor solamente me queda  
rasgarme el pecho, Amada, y en tus manos de seda  
¡dejar mi palpitante corazón que te adora!**

Yo… ¡ya sé que hacer! Yo…Sakura…para ti ya todo se acabó, alguien será lo que nunca fuiste, y ese alguien es…Hinata…mi Hinata no te perderé, no después de que mis padres me dieran la vida dos veces, no después de que tú me devuelvas la fe, y me hicieras reaccionar ante la destrucción de Konoha por parte de Pein todo gracias a tus palabras, yo no te salvé a ti Hinata, tú me salvaste a mí en aquella ocasión y necesito decírtelo, no puedo perderte, no con todos los recuerdos que tengo de ti…Hinata sonriendo, Hinata sonrojándose, Hinata apoyándome, Hinata…yo también…regresa, debo decirte lo que siento—y se levanta a ver por la ventana y la luna seguía iluminando aquella noche

En Suna, una joven peli azul, y sus mirada perlada se encontraba mirando la luna, una noche cálida sin duda, pero a su corazón le faltaba algo

—Hinata ¿estás bien?

—Temari-san…sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias

—Te has puesto así desde que te han dicho que mañana vuelves a Konoha, ya ha pasado buen tiempo

—Es que yo…no he podido olvidar—dijo bajando su vista

—Si no lo has hecho, tal vez no debas hacerlo

—Debo hacerlo, no quiero…interponerme en su felicidad

—Pues vuelve a tu aldea, haz otras cosas, ocupa tu mente, y ya, no pienses en que debes olvidarlo, porque así sólo lo piensas más, ahora, ve a dormir, mañana sales muy temprano

—Temari…un favor mas

— ¿De qué trata?

—Será que…por favor no den aviso que ya he vuelto

—Hinata pero…

—Sólo eso pido, no quiero que nadie aparte de mi familia sepa de mi regreso

—Bien, ya le digo a Gaara, descansa

—Gracias

Hinata volvió a ver aquel cielo antes de dejar escapar un último pensamiento para su amado…

_Naruto-kun, sólo quiero que sigas sonriendo_

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se preparaba para su salida, se despidió de los hermanos Sabaku No, y emprendió su viaje de regreso sola

En Konoha, Naruto sólo estaba yendo donde Tsunade para que le diga cuando vuelve Hinata, pero siempre recibía un tremendo golpe antes de empezar a hablar, ya que entraba llamándola vieja, y a fin de cuentas nunca le dijeron nada porque Tsunade nunca le quería recibir luego de su "saludo"

Pero en una noche antes de dormir Naruto se quedó pensando en qué hacer con Sasuke, él aun no regresaba a la aldea, y él estaba preocupado por Hinata, ¿Qué clase de amigo era?, con ese pensamiento se preparó para dormir

Pero aquella noche un extraño sueño lo empezó a agobiar

Debo ver si puedo saber cuando vuelve Hinata, y se dirigió a la oficina de la quinta y comenzó con su habitual "saludo"

— ¡Vieja!, quiero que me digas si…

— ¡Naruto!, con que no me digas así bastaría, pero no tengo tiempo para enfadarme

— ¿Eh?

—Tenemos información de Uchiha Sasuke, ¿es que tu sabias algo de esto?

—Sasuke… ¿tienes información?

—Si, por eso venias tan constantemente…. ¿es que sabias algo?

—No, yo…no sabía nada

—Entonces ¿por qué venias?

—Ya no tiene importancia, ¿Qué información hay de Sasuke?

—Se está dirigiendo a Suna y como aliados de esa nación mandaremos refuerzos, así que…

—Debo ir

— ¿Qué?, no puedes ir solo debes esperar los refuerzos…

—No puedo permitir que ninguno de la aldea se enfrente a Sasuke, yo soy el único que puede enfrentarlo

—No seas idiota Naruto, no puedes derrotarle, no estás a su nivel

—Me voy y no puedes hacer nada por detenerme

—Espera

Y desaparece en una nube de humo

_¿Por qué haces esto Naruto?_

— ¡SHIZUNE!,

—Sucede algo Tsunade-sama

—Manda a llamar a Kakashi y a Sakura y diles que den alcance a Naruto en Suna inmediatamente, y en cuanto lleguen el resto de equipos los mandaremos

Naruto se dirigió lo más rápido a Suna, ya había olvidado su asunto con Hinata, en estos momentos solo podía pensar en traer de vuelta a Sasuke aun cuando…

_Si peleamos de nuevo…ambos moriremos_

_No importa o te traigo o…ambos moriremos en el intento_

Sasuke se encontraba solo, sus compañeros estaban recolectando información y él se encontraba pensando su plan para vengar lo que le hicieron a su hermano

Pero en ello, Naruto lo había alcanzado, sin saber que hacer sin saber que pensar, sólo esperando que algo se le ocurriera en ese momento, el momento en donde nuevamente ambos se encontraron cara a cara

—Sasuke

—Naruto

—Regresa a Konoha y olvidémonos de todo esto

—Es que aún no lo entiendes, no puedo estar con aquellos que quisieron eliminar a mi familia usando a mi propio hermano, ¿Qué sigue luego?, eliminarme a mí y a mi descendencia, ¿tal vez usarte a ti para ello? no, por eso yo les eliminaré primero

—Sasuke…entonces…que esta sea, nuestra última batalla—y se puso en guardia para enfrentar a su amigo

Mientras esto sucedía Sakura y Kakashi se dirigían donde Naruto había ido

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿llegaremos a tiempo?

—En esta ocasión…debemos llegar a tiempo

El tiempo transcurría, Sasuke y Naruto, tenían prisa por tener su última batalla, un último choque de energías, y ambos quedaron gravemente heridos, siendo Sasuke el que más agotado haya quedado

—Tú…estas demente

—No…yo sólo fui y seré…tu amigo Sasuke teme

—Preferiste morir

—Si no soy capaz de salvar a mi amigo, ¿cómo podría llamarme Hokage?

—Dobe…no podías cambiarme

—Pero no podía dejarte solo, y aún así, para esto…aun así tú vas a ser el primero, siempre me ganarás—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

—Je, no me gusta presumir de esto pero…—y escupió sangre, —nunca me alcanzaras dobe

—Sabes que me consuela…que tanto tú como yo, moriremos como…gennins je, ¿Quién lo diría?

—Cállate

—Algún día, en el más allá, espero poder entendernos teme—le dijo fijando su visa en el cielo, ya sin energía para estar levantado

En ello, Kakashi y Sakura llegaron, y quedaron aterrados al ver aquella escena, todo el valle inundado de sangre y cráteres provocados por los fuertes golpes, y ambos Shinobis al borde de perder sus vidas

— ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Naruto!—gritó Sakura con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

—No puedo creer que ambos lo hicieran

—Ya es muy tarde…Sakura, gracias—y Sasuke cae ya sin vida

—No, ¡SASUKE-KUN!, —y lo tomó entre sus brazos y lloraba su muerte, algo dentro de ella se fue con la muerte de su gran amor Sasuke, nunca lo iba a olvidar

—Siento…no poder cumplir mi promesa—interrumpió Naruto aquella escena, pero hice lo que pude

—Naruto…no, no te vayas, tu no, no debiste

Pero Naruto ya no respondió, su voz ya no podía salir, en estos momentos hablar era una punzada a cada parte de su cuerpo

— ¡Naruto!—y tanto Kakashi como Sakura se acercaron a él

Naruto cerró sus ojos unos momentos y al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada perlada de su Hinata

_Hinata yo te…_—y levantaba su mano para acariciar su mejilla y volvió a cerrar sus ojos y al abrirlos, se encuentra nuevamente con Sakura y y la mirada atenta y depresiva de su sensei

¿Sakura?

Dime Naruto—dijo entre lágrimas

Sakura…

_Tú nunca serás como mi Hinata, de lo único que me arrepiento ahora es de no haberle dicho cuanto la amaba_

Y sus ojos se cierran con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y su mano cae al suelo, su cuerpo yacía inerte, su vida se había escapado para siempre

Naruto…aún hasta lo último, me sigues amando e hiciste esto…y yo…lo siento—y se acerca al hombro de Kakashi a llorar la muerte de ambos Shinobis, de sus compañeros, y esa fue la última vez que el quipo 7 estuvieran juntos

Mientras una joven peli azul, que estaba a varios kilómetros de ese lugar, sintió una suave brisa recorrer su cuerpo, aquel viento acariciaba sus mejillas y la llenaban de calidez, la calidez en su corazón que le hacía falta, pero aquella sensación le provocó una nostalgia enorme y sin sentido alguno aparente, de sus orbes perlas lagrimas brotaron

_Naruto-kun_

Y de repente…todo se vuelve blanco, y Naruto se despierta luego de caer de su cama

¿Qué?, yo… ¿sólo fue un sueño?

Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?, y… ¿Qué día es hoy?, que… ¿Qué sucedió?—y revisó su calendario fijándose que sólo fue un sueño, producto de su pensamiento antes de dormir

_Me alegra saber que aun tengo una oportunidad más_

Los tres días pasaron y Hinata había llegado, los únicos que la vieron llegar fueron los guardianes de la entrada y se dirigió a su casa, en ella solo su familia sabia sobre su regreso pero Hiashi le había dicho que tenían que informar de esto a Tsunade y por ello Neji se ofreció a ir en lugar de Hinata y de expresar el deseo de Hinata de estar sola en casa, por unos días

Como era de esperar un nuevo día llegó para Naruto y era una nueva oportunidad para ir a preguntar por Hinata

_A ver si esta vez ya no le digo vieja—_y con ese pensamiento se dirigía a la oficina de la Hokage

Pero antes de llegar vio que Neji estaba yendo a la oficina, pensó que sería buena idea escuchar lo que iba a decir, así que se infiltró en la oficina para escuchar atentamente lo que Neji diría

—Buenos días Hokage –sama

—Buenos días Neji…espera creo que…

—No importa solo quería decir que Hinata-sama ya ha vuelto pero pide que nadie lo sepa, quiere estar en casa unos días

—Ya veo

_Hinata ya volvió y no quiere ver a nadie…no, ella no quiere verme, pero aun así debo buscarla—_y se fue de aquella oficina con dirección a su apartamento

—Neji, ¿Por qué dejaste que Naruto oyera la conversación?

—Porque no podría empeorar si él lo sabe, debo volver

—Dile a Hinata que está bien, tiene sus días, pero sólo tres días

—Así lo haré con su permiso

Aquel día Naruto estaba muy animado, fue al entrenamiento con su equipo, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi estaban sorprendidos por ese cambio, pero Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa y sólo quería arreglar unas cuantas cosas con Hinata

Y así la noche cayó, y una vez más la luna iluminaba el firmamento nocturno

_Hoy es el día Hinata_

Naruto se estaba dirigiendo a la mansión Hyuga, pero se veía tantas habitaciones que no sabía cuál era la de Hinata

—Es la tercera del lado derecho

— _¿_Neji?

—Esta noche todos han salido y Hinata se ha quedado sola pero te advierto…si escucho un solo indicio de que algo va mal, lo lamentarás

— ¿Seguro que es el cuarto de Hinata?

—Sí, pero sólo espero que lo que vengas a decirle a Hinata-sama, no la lastime

—Eso no está en mis planes, gracias Neji

Y así Naruto se fue por aquella ventana y entró sigilosamente a ese cuarto, pero se entristeció al no encontrarla, pero en ese momento una puerta se abre, Naruto se quedó inmóvil, ¿no se suponía que no había nadie?, ¿Neji le había mentido? Pero sea de quien fuera ese cuarto, era seguro que estaba en problemas, más su miedo desapareció al ver a Hinata al frente de él, con su cabello húmedo, prueba clara que había salido del baño

_Que hermosa_

—Na…Naruto-kun, ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

—Hinata yo, quiero decirte que…

—Ve…vete—dijo débilmente y apartando sus orbes de la presencia de Naruto

— Pero Hinata…

—Vete, yo…es mi cuarto

—Hinata yo sólo quiero que me escuches

—Pero…no…no…vete

— ¿Y por qué?

—Ve…vete

— ¿Segura?, ¿me voy?

—Sí—dijo con voz temblorosa

— ¿Por qué dudas?

—Yo…

—Hinata, sólo quiero que me oigas

—No…no quiero que estés conmigo por lástima…vete, no…

—Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño

—Pero…

—Sólo quiero que sepas que acabo de darme cuenta que Sakura no es la indicada para mi, ella no está destinada para mí, y yo…yo me he enamorado de una hermosa chica, que tú la conoces muy bien

_Se ha enamorado de otra…soy tan poquita cosa_

—Ya veo—dijo con voz baja

—Y quiero que la conozcas Hinata

— ¿Por qué?…yo…no, vete, no…no—dijo cerrando sus ojos, y con un nudo en la garganta que en cualquier momento podría quitarle su mismo aliento

Naruto se acercaba a Hinata y la tomó por los hombros, para hacerla girar

—Quiero que la mires, está justo al frente tuyo

—No…vete con ella

—Hinata…solo mírala, y luego me la llevo a donde quiera

Pero Hinata solo negaba con la cabeza, las palabras ya no le salían

—Solo abre los ojos Hinata, está ahí al frente

Hinata ya no pudo negarse, si abría los ojos su tortura se iba a acabar, y de paso terminar de destrozar su corazón, tal vez así de una buena vez lograba olvidarlo y al abrirlos se topo con un espejo, se quedó perpleja ante la sorpresa y aquella imagen, ¿Qué clase de juego era?

— ¿Que ves Hinata?

—A ti—contestó por inercia

—No, Hinata, ¿no la ves?…allí esta, la mujer de quien estoy enamorado, y eres tú

—Na…Naruto-kun

Hinata yo sólo quiero decirte que…—y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle

**Para envolverte en besos quisiera ser el viento  
y quisiera ser todo lo que tu mano toca;  
ser tu sonrisa, ser hasta tu mismo aliento  
para poder estar más cerca de tu boca.**

—Hinata—dijo tomándola de la mano y con su otra mano le acariciaba su mejilla hasta detenerse en sus labios

—Ahora comprendo que es a ti a quien quiero amar, en verdad perdóname por no tener suficientes palabras con que pueda decirte la inefable pasión que me devora, y todo este amor que siento por ti, cuando te fuiste, no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido, pero ya no, ahora veo claramente, cada recuerdo que tengo de ti, cada reacción tuya, cada sonrisa, cada vez que te desmayabas, cada vez que te veía luchar y que demostraras una gran fortaleza, no retrocedías a tu palabra, eras firme en tu decisión y empecé a admirarte también y amarte, así como aquella vez que dije que serias una gran esposa, y aunque sea egoísta, me gustaría que tú fueras mi esposa—al decir aquello, vio como Hinata se sonrojó

—Bien, tal vez me adelanté, pero me harías muy feliz si te casarás conmigo, eres tan hermosa, tu piel es tan suave y cálida—dijo rozando su mejilla una vez más—tu voz, es tan suave y delicada, que me relaja, y estás en tu derecho de decirme que te has olvidado de mi, con todo este tiempo…pero sólo quería que supieras que te amo de verdad para no tener que arrepentirme de no habértelo dicho en mi muerte, y aunque siempre estuve ciego por no verte y por tardar tanto en decirte, Hinata…siempre, siempre te amaré

Y la soltó levemente—dándole la espalda, dispuesto a salir por la ventana por donde había entrado, Naruto sentía como una parte de él se quedaba con Hinata, pero ya no podía hacer nada, sentía que al dejarla ir era lo mejor para ambos aunque por dentro él se hacía pedazos, no fue hasta que sintió la cálida mano de Hinata detener su paso, que sintió que una nueva oportunidad se abría, no cabe duda que la suerte lo seguía

—Naruto-kun…no me dejes—dijo en un leve murmullo, que llenó de alegría a Naruto, se giró para verla y al encontrase con sus ojos fijó su mirada en sus labios, acción que Hinata notó y se sonrojó

—Hinata…jamás te abandonaría, y ahora que me lo has pedido, puedes estar segura que no me separaré de ti ni un milímetro yo… —tomó suavemente su mentón y acercó sus labios a los de ella, una bruma de sentimientos los embargaba a ambos

Era como si en aquel beso que a cada instante se hacía más apasionado el alma en los labios se impregnaba haciendo de su contacto el más hermoso y único en sus vidas.

**Fin**

**N/A: **ok, debo decir quesoy mala para describir batallas, eso no es lo mío, así que con ello, lo más lejos de mí y para que no me digan, "ni sabe y se mete", mejor ni me meto je je así por encimita está bieny como era producto de un sueño, que se me dio la gana de hacerlo ya que me acordé que con una amiga comentábamos que este sería un final aceptable, claro, el perfecto seria NaruHina, mas que perfecto, seria majestuoso je je pero este fue nuestra segunda opción la muerte de Sasuke y Naruto, y que solo lo presenciaran Kakashi y Sakura, y el ultimo pensamiento de Naruto haya sido dedicado a Hinata así que dije, ¿Por qué no?, por encimita y sin adentrarme tanto pues quedó, algo raro sí, porque de una ya lo alcanzó y eso pero ojalá les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito

Aunque algo aún no me convence en este one-shot pero en fin, yo amé este poema y me dije si no lo pongo no soy yo, y aunque el tercer verso, ya lo ocupé en casi todas mis historias, ya están casi terminadas las otras por eso digo que ese verso si lo ocupé ya que es el que más me encantó y por eso lo volví a repetir, ¡cómo!, en la repetición está el gusto je je, estaba pensando en poner un lemon, pero luego dije, se me alarga mucho y para traumarles con un capitulo basta ¿sí o qué? o…¿quieren lemon?, por que si quieren lemon y como ando muy feliz de la vida, tal vez si me anime a poner un segundo capítulo con lemon incluido pero no sé a ver qué pasa y sobre todo sus reviews es lo que espero a ver si me animo ja ja uy eso sonó muy mala de mi parte, lo siento

Bueno debo decir que ya mueren mis vacaciones, este lunes 13 comienzo clases y bueno ya sin más que hacer o decir, nos vemos en otra historia mía o en una suya.

Bye bye.


End file.
